Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 12\% \times \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 12\% = \dfrac{12}{100} = \dfrac{3}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{4} } = \dfrac{3 \times 3 } {25 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{4} } = \dfrac{9}{100} $